Tim O'Mara
Tim O'Mara directed 103 episodes of Coronation Street for between September 2002 and April 2008 and from June 2017 onwards including four double episodes and a specially written hour-long episode. He was chosen to direct the programme's landmark 10,000th episode in February 2020. He has also directed episodes of Casualty, Byker Grove, Emmerdale and Hollyoaks, and has written for the BBC children's drama Grange Hill and''EastEnders'' and The Broker's Man and See How They run. He won a BAFTA for his series Jeopardy on BBC1 and a Prix Europa for his screenplay Behind Closed Doors for the BBC. He has a number of BATFA nominations including Coronation Street in 2008. He has also directed The Royal for Yorkshire Television. He is currently writing a new series for BBC2 entitled id. External links Director's website Episodes directed by Tim O'Mara 2000s 2002 (10 episodes) *Episode 5340 (16th September 2002) *Episode 5341 (16th September 2002) *Episode 5342 (18th September 2002) *Episode 5343 (20th September 2002) *Episode 5344 (22nd September 2002) *Episode 5364 (21st October 2002) *Episode 5365 (21st October 2002) *Episode 5366 (23rd October 2002) *Episode 5367 (25th October 2002) *Episode 5368 (27th October 2002) 2003 (9 episodes) *Episode 5563 (18th August 2003) *Episode 5564 (20th August 2003) *Episode 5565 (22nd August 2003) *Episode 5566 (24th August 2003) *Episode 5617 (3rd November 2003) *Episode 5618 (3rd November 2003) *Episode 5619 (5th November 2003) *Episode 5620 (7th November 2003) *Episode 5621 (9th November 2003) 2004 (5 episodes) *Episode 5667 (12th January 2004) *Episode 5668 (12th January 2004) *Episode 5669 (14th January 2004) *Episode 5670 (16th January 2004) *Episode 5671 (18th January 2004) 2006 (19 episodes) *Episode 6332 (10th July 2006) (Double episode) *Episode 6334 (12th July 2006) *Episode 6335 (14th July 2006) *Episode 6336 (16th July 2006) *Episode 6367 (28th August 2006) *Episode 6368 (28th August 2006) *Episode 6369 (30th August 2006) *Episode 6370 (1st September 2006) *Episode 6371 (3rd September 2006) *Episode 6423 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6424 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6425 (15th November 2006) *Episode 6426 (17th November 2006) *Episode 6427 (17th November 2006) *Episode 6428 (19th November 2006) *Episode 6455 (25th December 2006) *Episode 6456 (27th December 2006) *Episode 6457 (29th December 2006) *Episode 6458 (31st December 2006) 2007 (20 episodes) *Episode 6485 (5th February 2007) *Episode 6486 (5th February 2007) *Episode 6487 (7th February 2007) *Episode 6488 (9th February 2007) *Episode 6489 (11th February 2007) *Episode 6515 (19th March 2007) *Episode 6516 (19th March 2007) *Episode 6517 (21st March 2007) *Episode 6518 (23rd March 2007) *Episode 6519 (25th March 2007) *Episode 6545 (30th April 2007) *Episode 6546 (30th April 2007) *Episode 6547 (2nd May 2007) *Episode 6548 (4th May 2007) *Episode 6549 (6th May 2007) *Episode 6704 (10th December 2007) *Episode 6705 (10th December 2007) *Episode 6706 (12th December 2007) *Episode 6707 (14th December 2007) *Episode 6708 (16th December 2007) 2008 (16 episodes) *Episode 6733 (18th January 2008) *Episode 6734 (18th January 2008) *Episode 6735 (21st January 2008) *Episode 6736 (21st January 2008) *Episode 6737 (23rd January 2008) *Episode 6738 (25th January 2008) *Episode 6765 (3rd March 2008) *Episode 6766 (3rd March 2008) *Episode 6767 (5th March 2008) *Episode 6768 (7th March 2008) *Episode 6769 (7th March 2008) *Episode 6795 (14th April 2008) *Episode 6796 (14th April 2008) *Episode 6797 (16th April 2008) *Episode 6798 (18th April 2008) *Episode 6799 (18th April 2008) 2010s 2017 (9 episodes) *Episode 9189 (19th June 2017) *Episode 9190 (19th June 2017) *Episode 9191 (21st June 2017) *Episode 9192 (23rd June 2017) *Episode 9193 (23rd June 2017) *Episode 9239 (28th August 2017) *Episode 9240 (28th August 2017) *Episode 9241 (30th August 2017) *Episode 9242 (3rd September 2017) (Hour-long episode) 2018 (8 episodes) *Episode 9540 (22nd August 2018) *Episode 9541 (22nd August 2018) *Episode 9542 (24th August 2018) *Episode 9543 (24th August 2018) *Episode 9584 (12th October 2018) *Episode 9585 (12th October 2018) *Episode 9586 (15th October 2018) *Episode 9587 (15th October 2018) 2019 (6 episodes) *Episode 9899 (18th October 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9901 (21st October 2019) *Episode 9902 (21st October 2019) *Episode 9950 (13th December 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9952 (16th December 2019) *Episode 9953 (16th December 2019) 2020s 2020 (1 episode) *Episode 10000 (7th February 2020) (Double episode) Category:Coronation Street directors